


A Break In The Case

by thelookyouredoingthelookagain



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Case, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, PWP, Sherlock has a surprise, alternative universe, satisfied, toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-18 20:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16126439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelookyouredoingthelookagain/pseuds/thelookyouredoingthelookagain
Summary: During a case, Sherlock seems surprisingly unfocused on the work John’s been doing.





	A Break In The Case

**Author's Note:**

> All works here were produced by two friends in the fandom. One writes as SH and one as John, and we edit together. Our characters are based on the BBC's _Sherlock_ , though we don't mind playing a little loosely with canon and the occasional AU. We have whims and like to follow them. While we like to torture our boys with constant misunderstandings, we know they belong together and we always see to that.
> 
> All posted works are complete, and we hope there will be something for everyone. We've got quite a few stories, and we invite you to get lost in them. **To keep up with our new stories, please subscribe.**
> 
> We also really appreciate the kudos and comments. They mean a lot -- sometimes they inspire new ideas and works, sometimes they just make us feel all warm inside. I
> 
> Thanks for reading and for being a great community!

John climbed the stairs slowly, sighing as he got into the flat. He took off his coat and sank down into his chair. "I am beat," he said. Sherlock was lying on the sofa, but John was focused on taking off his shoes and stretching his feet. "Are you ready for what I found, so I can just do nothing for a little while?"

He finally looked over at Sherlock who always got slightly annoyed when John wanted to rest in the middle of a case. 

“Come sit by me,” Sherlock said in a low voice. He held up a glass of wine. “Thirsty?”

"Oh, but I just sat here," John said, looking over at Sherlock. 

“I can see that,” Sherlock said, deliberately staring at John’s body without meeting his eyes. “But I asked you to come sit by me.”

John sighed softly, watching Sherlock for a moment. He pushed himself up and moved over to the sofa. "I think I got a lot of good info -- should I start now?" he asked, reaching for his notebook. 

Sherlock took the book from him and handed John the wine glass instead. Curling his legs onto the sofa, he turned to face John as his hand slid over the back of the sofa and lightly fingered the hair on the back of John’s head. “I’m sure you found out a lot -- you’re very good at finding things out,” he purred. “You know what else you do well?”

John took a sip of wine and leaned back into Sherlock's hand. It felt good -- Sherlock knew he liked his hair played with when he wanted to relax. Sherlock's tone made John look over at him again. "Why are you talking like that?" he asked. "I have information for you. About the case."

“Right, the case,” Sherlock said. “I definitely want to hear about that, but first I need to show you something. Hurry up and finish your wine.”

John took another sip of his wine. "Did you find something about the case, too?" he asked. 

“Definitely . . . you help so much with the cases,” Sherlock said, not really listening as he slipped his hand fully into John’s hair now. “You help so much with everything really, but what I’m going to show you, I think you’ll find quite helpful.”

John leaned back into his hand again with a small hum. "What do you need to show me?" he asked, taking another sip of wine. 

“It’s easier to show than tell you,” Sherlock said. “Try to relax a little . . . minds work better when they’re less stressed.” He grabbed John’s glass and took a big swallow of wine before handing it back. “Finish up now.”

"Are you trying to trick the information out of me? You don’t need to -- I remember it," he said. He took a long drink and finished the wine. 

“I know you do -- you’ve got an excellent memory,” Sherlock said, taking the glass and putting it on the table. “I’m very eager to hear what you’ve found out, but I’m more eager to show you something in the other room.” He stood up and tugged on John’s hand.

John stood up and followed him, his mouth tilted up in a half smile. "I don't think you're very focused on the case." 

“Outrageous suggestion,” Sherlock said, rushing into their bedroom. “Please note I did make the bed as you asked, but I’d actually like you to sit on the chair, please.”

John looked over at the bed before sitting down. "Okay. Now tell me what's going on," he said.

Sherlock moved and bent down, sitting on his knees between John’s knees. He pushed John’s legs further apart and began rubbing John’s thighs, massaging the muscles and separating them even more. He leaned in and rested his head on one of John’s legs, reaching up to unbutton John’s jeans. “I missed your taste . . .” he whined softly.

John slipped his hand into Sherlock's hair, shifting on the seat a bit as he spread his legs for Sherlock. "I see . . . you know I always miss your mouth. . .” he said softly.

“Show me,” Sherlock said, pulling on the zip. He helped John get his jeans and pants off. Sherlock’s hand immediately went to John’s cock, holding it softly as he nuzzled one of John’s thighs.

John tugged Sherlock's hair a bit as he got harder in his hands. "Please . . ."

Sherlock slid to John’s cock, sucking it into his mouth, covering it with his swirling tongue. He moaned lightly against as he began to slowly bob up and down. John swore softly and sank into the chair a bit. He left his hand in Sherlock's hair, moaning his name as he watched. Sherlock slipped one hand under John’s arse, gripping the flesh there, pulling lightly as he swallowed John’s cock. He lifted his head to breath before swallowing him down again.

John moaned louder, squirming in the chair. "Sherlock . . . what’s happening?" he asked.

“Do you feel good?” Sherlock asked quickly before moving back to John’s cock.

"So good," John moaned. 

“You’re good -- what’s happening is that I want to make you feel so good,” Sherlock mumbled as he rested his head on John’s thigh, watching his hand stroke John and then looking up into his eyes. “You taste so good. . .”

John stroked his hair. "I want you so badly," he admitted.

“Do you?” Sherlock asked cheekily. “I’ve got something else in mind first.” He slid a hand round the back of the chair and pulled out a small vibrator. “I want you ready to explode,” he said, turning it and pressing it near John’s cock as he continued to stroke him.

John gasped softly. "You've been busy . . .”

“And you’ve been so busy, running around and working . . . your muscles must be aching,” Sherlock said as he nipped at John’s inner thigh. Then he let go of John’s cock and lifted each of his legs over the arms of the chair, so John slid down a little. He grabbed a bottle of lube from behind the chair and spilled it into his hand. One hand went back to work John’s cock as the other explored John’s balls. The vibrator buzzed against the chair, teasing them both about what was to come.

John reached down and touched Sherlock's hair again. The sound of the vibrator was driving him crazy, never mind Sherlock's hands and mouth on him. "You'll take care of me, won’t you?" he asked softly. 

“Of course, I will,” Sherlock said as he slid a slick finger inside him. “I always do.” He kissed John’s mouth hard. “I’m inside,” he said, his hand on John’s cock slowing to match the pulse of his finger. “I’m inside . . .” he said again softly. “Does it feel good? Tell me.”

John moaned softly, "I feel you . . . you make me feel so good.”

Sherlock slid his finger from John’s body. He grabbed John’s hand and led it to his cock. “You do it,” he told him as he reached for the bottle of lube and slicked the vibrator. He pressed one hand onto John’s thigh and slowly guided the vibrator in, moving it with the rhythm of John’s stroke. “Fuck, you’re gorgeous,” he said.

John stroked his cock a bit faster, moving his hips to get more of the vibrator. "God Sherlock..." he moaned, his head falling back on the chair. 

Sherlock watched John’s body writhe. His own cock, which had been aching since he’d come up with this idea, was now rock hard in his trousers. He angled the vibrator slightly to stimulate John’s prostate before continuing to fuck him with it.

John called out as the vibration pulsed through his every nerve. "Sherlock -- fucking hell," he gasped.

“Tell me when you’re close,” Sherlock said quickly.

John nodded. Sherlock leaned down and pressed his face against John’s thighs, watching everything that was happening. His face was damp with sweat, and his own hips were rocking with John’s movement.

"God, now,” John moaned, shifting in the seat again. “I’m close.” 

“Stop,” Sherlock commanded, swiftly slipping the vibrator from John’s body and throwing it on the floor. He tossed the bottle of lube to John and said, “Get ready,” as he stripped himself of his clothes. He closed John’s legs and climbed up on the chair, his knees on either side of John. “I’ve been ready forever,” he said, starting to stroke himself.

John whined when Sherlock took away the vibrator. "Such a tease," he said, holding Sherlock's hips. He slid his hand back, biting his lip. "Did you get ready thinking about me?" he asked.

“Of course,” Sherlock said. “Thinking of this,” he added, “so hurry.”

John shifted and lined up his cock, pushing into him as he leaned up for a kiss. Sherlock took John, gripping his shoulder with one hand as his other did his best to keep stroking himself. He kissed him and then bit his bottom lip tightly. “Good” was all he could mumble in the pleasure.

John moved up into Sherlock, moaning as he held his hips. "Yes . . . it is," he said, looking down to watch.

Sherlock dropped his chin to the top of John’s head and tried to use his thigh muscles to lift and lower his body in a steady rhythm. He kissed him hard on the mouth and then closed his eyes as his body moved on John and his hand moved on his own cock. John pushed away his hand and gripped Sherlock's cock, taking over stroking his cock. "I want to make you feel good," he moaned. 

“God,” Sherlock called out. He squeezed shut his eyes and tilted his head back. “I love when you fill me, John, when you’re part of me . . .”

John moaned softly. "You're so sexy..." 

“You’re --” Sherlock started but then his body jerked and his breath caught and then he was coming in John’s hand. He tried to keep their rhythm but his body’s movement was now out of his control. John moaned loudly, his head falling back. Sherlock's body squeezed around him and he came as well, lifting up into him. 

“Fuck,” Sherlock called dropping his head down to sloppily kiss John’s mouth. When they’d caught their breath, he slowly lifted himself up and then pulled John over to the bed, snuggling against him. “Aren’t you glad I showed you that?” he asked.

John smiled. "I am," he said. "I've rarely seen you so uninterested in a case -- not that I'm complaining."

“I am always interested in cases, John Watson, and you know that,” Sherlock said. “However, recently -- thanks to you -- I have become interested in other things as well.” He put a kiss on John’s cheek but also pinched his arm.

There was suddenly a muffled noise. “Your phone’s ringing,” Sherlock said to John. “My legs are too spent to get up and retrieve it for you, I’m afraid.”

John shifted and got out of bed, tugging his trousers close and fishing out his phone. "Hello?"

“Where’s Sherlock?” Lestrade asked.

John grunted softly and he pushed himself back on the bed and put Greg on speaker. "Here, we’re on speaker," he said, holding the phone between them. 

“Sherlock, I’ve been trying to reach you for hours,” Lestrade said. “Was your phone off?”

Sherlock rolled his eyes and fiddled with John’s navel.

Lestrade sighed. “I was calling to say it turns out you were right,” he said.

“As usual,” Sherlock said.

“Don’t gloat. He’s in custody. Thanks for your work, you two,” Lestrade added before ringing off.

Sherlock pushed the phone from John’s hand and snuggled against him. “I’m sleepy,” he mumbled.

John shifted to look at Sherlock. "You had solved the case already?" he asked. 

“Yes,” Sherlock said, “I did. Are you cross at me?”

"I did all of that work for absolutely nothing," he pouted. "You'll have to make it up to me."

“You did do a lot of work . . . but planning all that chair business was quite a bit of work as well and it was done purely to reward you. So I’m thinking . . . maybe you should be the one to get up and make me a cup of tea?” Sherlock said.

"Hmm . . . I don't think so. What I did all day was definitely harder and I think I am going to take a nap," John said, closing his eyes with a smug smile. 

“Fine,” Sherlock huffed. “I’m just going to lie here and think of my next plan for you.” He rolled away from John. “And it’s going to be even more complicated than the last one. Hope you’re satisfied.” 

John grinned. "Oh, I am most definitely satisfied," he said. He stretched and curled around Sherlock. 

“As am I,” Sherlock said, squeezing John’s arm around him. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, his whole body and brain comfortable and relaxed. Satisfied.


End file.
